Ava Ayala (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = White Tiger | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Nestor Ayala (father, deceased); Maria Ayala (mother, deceased); Hector Ayala (brother, deceased); Fillipo Ayala (brother, deceased); Soledad Ayala (sister-in-law); Awilda Ayala (sister, deceased); Angela del Toro (niece); Rey del Toro (nephew); Marisol del Toro (niece); unnamed grandmother; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Island; formerly Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; Gem Theater, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 131 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former mercenary, former student | Education = | Origin = Mystically enhanced by the White Tiger Amulet (human mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Tom Raney | First = Avengers Academy Vol 1 20 | HistoryText = Early Life The powers of Ava Ayala, alias White Tiger, came from the White Tiger Amulet, inherited from her niece Angela del Toro. Her family was murdered by Gideon Mace. Avengers Academy She joined the expanded Avengers Academy roster at the California-based Avengers Compound, as the first new full-time student since the Academy's inception. Her initial interest in why Reptil wasn't a more active Hispanic role model led to early tension between the two, with Reptil not seeing why he needed to be more than he was. With the other students she battled the Purifiers and Hybrid (Jimmy Marks) who was banished from the school. She also attended many training sessions at the school. Mighty Avengers Ava joined the Heroes for Hire, along with Luke Cage and Victor Alvarez the new Power Man. They all started believing they were meant for something more and decided to create their own Avengers team. Based off a hastag, they named themselves the Mighty Avengers. Since joining the Mighty Avengers, Ava and Victor bonded tremendously, together they discovered two new abilities to fuse her White Tiger God based powers and his chi manipulation. The first being him able to move chi from people within their area into Ava creating a White Tiger made out of chi. The tiger was so powerful that it was able to destroy Shuma Gorath. Feeling grateful that Victor enabled her to control that kind of power, she later re payed him by transferring some of her power to him. Being that Ava has a lot more chi than the average person, it gave Victor tremendous amounts of power, enough to take out a Cerberus or demonic three headed dog. Him and Ava called their combo the New York Tiger-Style Kung Fu." Victor helped White Tiger when she tried to kill Gideon Mace for the death of her parents, and was being possessed by the Tiger God that gave her powers. With the intervention of the Mighty Avengers, White Tiger was prevented from crossing the line and killing Mace. For her own safety, Ava was kept restrained in Kadesh, the laboratory and home of her teammate Blue Marvel. Disappointed by Ava's failure in killing Mace, the White Tiger god confronted her, and threatened to kill her. However, Ava convinced the god that if he killed his last avatar, the Mighty Avengers would surely destroy the Amulets, endangering the White Tiger himself. Thus, Ava left the tiger divinity with the choice to submit to her or perish. The White Tiger chose the first option, giving her full control of his powers. New Avengers After the Mighty Avengers disbanded, White Tiger and Power Man joined Sunspot's New Avengers, though they stopped dating and remained only friends. Following an adventure in Rome, Ava was targeted by Angela del Toro, who deludedly thought that Ava had stolen the Amulets of Power from her. Angela had also been equipped with a version of the Amulets of Power from an alternate universe, acquiring the powers of a White Tiger god from another reality. During the ensuing fight, this reality's White Tiger realized that with the presence of another set of amulets and another potential avatar, he no longer needed to submit to Ava's will, and abandoned her. | Powers = None. Captain America (Sam Wilson) and Tony Stark considered her to be a Gamma Level Threat. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Amulets of Power | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Martial Arts Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Fear Itself Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Ayala Family Category:Multilingual Category:Gamma Level Threats Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Amulets of Power